Una fortaleza destruida
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Tras la inesperada partida de su hijo, entre Ryuuken Ishida e Ichigo Kurosaki se fue formando una extraña relación que ninguno entendía. Todo giraba en torno a Uryuu, la única persona que logró atarlos. Yaoi. AU.


**Una fortaleza destruida**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Yaoi. T. Lime.

**Notas: **Fanfic hecho para el Amigo Invisible 2011-2012. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Antes del anochecer, nuestro mundo había acabado…<em>

El cielo se tiñó de un intenso rojo cuando el féretro que contenía el cuerpo del joven descendió lentamente. Sólo se podía oír el canto de un ruiseñor a lo lejos. Las dos personas que aún estaban sentadas miraron el negro de la lujosa madera del ataúd desaparecer bajo capas y capas de tierra. El de mayor edad se levantó de su blanca silla y caminó para sentarse a un lado del chico de extraño cabello naranja. No dijo nada, sólo tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la pierna del chico entre la suya, la apretó mientras los enterradores les dedicaban una reverencia, avisando que ya se iban. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada.

Le sorprendió gratamente que el muchacho no reaccionara violentamente, ya que desde hacía años siempre intercambiaban intensas e hirientes palabras y miradas que siempre acabaron con un "_ya basta_" de su único hijo. Uryuu. El joven que ahora yacía tres metros bajo tierra.

Ryuuken Ishida, el acaudalado director del Hospital de Karakura, prefirió un entierro al estilo occidental pues su difunta esposa así lo hubiera querido, recordando sus orígenes europeos. A él no le importaba mucho, de cualquier manera era el mismo resultado, un hijo sin vida. Su hijo.

Se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con lentitud, mirando alrededor por pura curiosidad. El cielo se apagaba mientras la oscuridad envolvía todo a su paso. Recordó al chico de a lado y entendió perfecto el sentir de él, perder a su hermana menor y a su mejor amigo el mismo año no era algo que se superara fácilmente.

—Muchacho —el joven no apartó la mirada del horizonte, Ryuuken siguió—, es hora de irnos. Te llevaré a tu casa en mi automóvil, tu padre se enfadará conmigo si te pasa algo.

—Como si me importara —el chico por fin habló, pero el tono no le gustó nada al hombre de cabellos blancos.

—Insolente. No te lo estoy preguntando. Vámonos, ahora.

La orden no le interesó mucho al hijo de Kurosaki, no se movió ni un milímetro. Ryuuken le tomó del brazo y lo haló con fuerza, obligando al chico a pararse. Con enfado, se soltó del agarre bruscamente. Si él quería guerra, entonces la tendría. Ishida mayor volvió a agarrar el brazo de Ichigo y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el estacionamiento.

Una vez dentro del auto, colocó todos los seguros y encendió la radio en una estación cualquiera. El ambiente era tenso, pero para arreglar las cosas, tenía que hablar las cosas de frente. El chico se sumergió en el silencio y eso a Ryuuken le irritó bastante.

—¿Y bien? ¿No piensas arrancar el motor? Mira que no tengo tu jodido tiempo.

—Kurosaki…

—No me llames así, mi nombre es Ichigo, por todos los demonios. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? —no le dirigió la mirada, realmente lo del apellido le molestó, pero no debía terminar la conversación así.

—Ichigo, pues. No debes culparte por lo que pasó. Uryuu fue…

El chico tensó todos los músculos posibles y apretó fuertemente la tela del pantalón, Ryuuken pudo notar como los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos sin decir nada, suspiró sonoramente y tapó sus ojos con las manos, tal vez para impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, y aunque sea sorprendente de creer tratándose de mí, te creo. Pero no quiero hablar sobre ésto. No quiero recordar a Uryuu así, sino como el chico que discutía conmigo siempre y acababa con mi paciencia, ¿o era al revés? En fin, era mi mejor amigo y todas esas semanas en el hospital me agotaron, como si al que le dieron la radiación fuese sido a mí.

Siguió tapándose los ojos, Ryuuken miraba al frente, los árboles se mecían por el viento que comenzaba a soplar. No entendía como Ichigo, un joven tan borde, pudo decir todas esas palabras que le oprimieron el corazón.

—Puedes volver a respirar, ¿sabes?

Una canción de jazz empezó a sonar en la radio. Las suaves notas del saxofón calmaron las aguas dentro del auto. Oyó como el chico respiraba hondo rápidamente, se dio cuenta de inmediato. Era la canción favorita de Uryuu.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Ryuuken Ishida era un hombre que sabía captar las indirectas, Ichigo no quería ir casa. El fantasma de su hermana aún seguía presente, quería olvidar y él —no creía lo que haría—, le iba a ayudar. Sólo por ser él. Mentalmente comenzó a recitar "_Yo, estando en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales_…".

• • •

_La vida aún puede cambiar. Sólo se necesita encontrar la motivación correcta…_

—Necesito que me escuches —le dijo Ryuuken cuando entró al comedor de su propia casa, Ichigo no le prestó atención y siguió comiendo su plato de melón—. He hablado con tu hermana Yuzu esta tarde.

Ichigo se congeló al oír el nombre de Yuzu, a tal grado que la fruta en el tenedor se quedó a medio camino, cayéndose de nuevo al plato. Cerró los ojos suavemente, realmente no quería enfadarse con el padre de su fallecido amigo. Únicamente un mes había pasado y Ryuuken ya estaba totalmente normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y él, Ichigo Kurosaki, aún traía a cuestas al fantasma de Uryuu y el de su hermana Karin, que había muerto por una enfermedad inesperada. No entendía el funcionamiento de Ryuuken Ishida y verdaderamente no lo quería saber. Sólo envidiaba que él no pudiera sobrellevar así las cosas.

—¿A sí? Y dime, ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida —se levantó bruscamente y derribó la silla blanca.

Un sentimiento de ira empezó a llenar al de cabellos naranjas. Dirigió sus pasos a la sala, no quería romper nada, simplemente tranquilizarse. Se sentó sin gracia y como lo esperaba, Ryuuken lo siguió.

—Es cierto, no tengo derecho, pero ¿quién eres tú para impedírmelo? Ella está preocupada, ¿hace cuánto que no vas a casa?

—Eso no te importa. Y deja de entrometerte.

—Tres días sin aparecerte en tu hogar. ¿En dónde has estado?

—¿Acaso eres mi padre? —Ichigo se levantó del sofá y fue a la puerta principal con prisa, tenía que salir de ese denso ambiente que sólo le revolvía la cabeza. Era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que pensaba a Ryuuken, de una vez tenía que quedarle muy en claro que no iba a dejar que lo tratara así—. ¿Sabes? No quiero que me conviertas en el reemplazo de Uryuu.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. No esperó ver ninguna reacción, pero tenía que dejárselo en claro.

• • •

_Las murallas del gran castillo de arena han sucumbido gracias a las bellas olas del mar…_

La lluvia caía sin cesar y los rayos iluminaban por segundos la fría oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, la azotea era el último lugar en donde esperaba encontrarlo. Ryuuken vio como Ichigo estaba sentado en la orilla del edificio, un descuido, resbalaría y caería veinte pisos. Si que era un pequeño idiota. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que siempre vestía en el trabajo y caminó hasta donde Ichigo estaba.

—Aléjate de ahí. Caerás sino tienes cuidado —puso una mano en su hombro, apretó suavemente y haló para que lo siguiera, Ichigo no renegó e hizo caso.

Quedaron frente a frente en el más pesado de los silencios. El agua caía sobre ellos, empapándolos en su totalidad. Ya de pie, Kurosaki se acercó a Ryuuken más de lo debido, suspiró y cerró los ojos, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Ishida.

—Quiero desaparecer —susurró el chico aún escondiendo el rostro en él—, pero antes quiero pedirte perdón.

—No digas idioteces —Ishida sacó las manos de los bolsillos y rodeó con los brazos a Ichigo—. No debes disculparte, no has hecho nada.

—Lo que dije el otro día. Fue sin pensar.

—¿Y cuándo has pensado?

—Nunca, tal vez. Y creo que jamás lo haré.

El chico levantó la cabeza, Ryuuken pudo oler el perfume de su cabello naranja, embriagando todos sus sentidos. Acercó el rostro al suyo y sus labios se rozaron apenas unos segundos. El cuerpo de Ryuuken se tensó al instante. Ichigo se separó del abrazo y caminó hasta la puerta. Sin voltear, habló con un tono firme que maravilló a Ryuuken.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

Las gotas de lluvia aún seguían cayendo, el viento soplaba provocando en los dos un intenso frío. La puerta se abrió y antes de que ichigo entrara, dijo en un susurro:

—A tu habitación.

• • •

Toda su moral, autocontrol y razón se fue al caño cuando Ichigo le dijo sin tapujos que quería acostarse con él.

Y él, aún embriagado con el aroma del chico, no se negó. Llevaba ya algún tiempo deseándolo, pero de alguna u otra forma, siempre logró reprimir ese oscuro sentimiento. Ahora Ichigo era mayor de edad y ya no existía ley que impidiese tomar al muchacho. Quizá, tal vez, la ley natural de las cosas. Pero eso no importaba, la poca conciencia que le quedaba se diluía con cada beso, cada caricia a esa piel que lo hacía sentir otra vez hombre.

No hubo palabras en toda la noche, sólo pensamientos que se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Después de un rato, Ichigo se marchó en silencio, Ryuuken no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Fijó la vista en la fotografía que colgaba en la pared. Uryuu, Ichigo y él sonriendo, el mar brillaba esplendoroso en el fondo. Ese fue uno de los pocos días en los que su corazón volvía a latir con gran ímpetu.

Ahora se quedaría solo. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver a Uryuu sonriendo al ver a Ichigo tratando de abrir sin éxito una concha, esperando encontrar una perla. Y él, Ryuuken, sintiendo la arena bajo los pies.

Las murallas de su castillo se estaban derrumbando, y ahora, no había absolutamente nadie que lo ayudara a reconstruirlas.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
